The Weird Wanderer
by The World-Eater
Summary: The story of a man who clearly lost his mind.


**The "Weird" Wanderer**

"Damn these Muties to Hell, why did it have to be Overlords?" Sarah thought to herself while taking cover behind some rubble. She and the rest of Lyons' Pride were pinned down. She heard music she'd never heard before, she leaned out of cover to see where it came from.

"What the Hell" Sarah said to herself. She saw a man wearing nothing but some boxers, a pip-boy and wielding a… butter knife.

"Fresh meat!" One of the Mutants yelled. He aimed at the man who stupidly walked up to them. "Mwhuahahahaha" The Mutant fired right at the man.

The man elegantly dodged the three laser beams and jumped into the air. "I believe I can fly!" he screamed and head butted the Mutant. He quickly rubbed his own forehead. His vision was blurred.

Sarah noticed it did more damage to the man himself than to the Mutant. The man tried to land a punch on the mutant but fell on the ground instead. "Hahahaha!" the mutant laughed and aimed at the man…

"Pride now's our chance, fire! They bleed just like anything else" Sarah said while she and the rest of the Lyons' Pride quickly unleashed a storm of laser fire. Killing the Overlord, the man got up and walked towards the dead mutant.

The second mutant, who wielded a super sledge walked out of cover to hit the man. The Pride was speechless at what happened next.

The man leaned forward to check the corpse for some stuff, dodging the first swing of the super sledge. "Huh?" he said and stood up straight looking around, he leaned back forward to continue his looting, the mutant missed again.

Dusk fired a single shot from her Sniper rifle and the mutant fell on top of the man. He made a muffled sound. "That had to hurt" Reddin yelled.

"The weight, my God, it's horrible." The man said while pushing the corpse of him. "Oh come, really, look at his. Look. At. This!" He noticed his body was covered in blood from the mutant.

"He's loud. Not even Raiders are stupid enough to talk that loud here in D.C." Gallows said to Sarah.

The man picked up some scrap metal and placed it next to a broken toilet. He pulled his boxers down just a little and sat down on the toilet. He looked at his pip-boy scrolling through some music files. He selected a file and looked up to the ceiling, or what was left of the ceiling, he closed his eyes listening to the music.

The Lyons' Pride walked up to the man. They aimed their rifles at the man just to be safe. "I'm Sarah Lyons' leader of Lyons' Pride why ar-" she was cut short when the man suddenly started singing.

"Don Giovanni, a cenar te-" Sarah put her armored hand on his mouth and her other hand on her nose. "You're betraying our position dingus" Dusk said. "That smell, it more fatal than Deathclaws" Kodiak said.

"How's it hangin'?" Vargas joked, walking up to the others. "Sarah I need your help clearing this building ahead" Vargas said, he pointed at the ruined building ahead.

"Right, Pride let's move out and get to Galaxy News Radio" She ordered and walked towards the alley. The rest quickly followed her.

"Wait, you guys know where GNR is? I'm trying to find it." The man said while cleaning his butt with scrap metal and pulling his boxers back up. He ran up towards Sarah hoping he could tag along.

"Yes, yes we are. Just stay here, we'll clear it out. I nearly disintegrated your ass when you tried to punch that mutant." She said slightly irritated. She walked further down the alley with the rest of her squad. "Weird ass music lover" Reddin said while passing him.

After the shooting had stopped for a few minutes the man made his way through the alley and building. Sarah was talking to another man and others were scanning the area.

"Damn, this place is well fortified!" The man said while holding some power armor he found back in the alley. He carefully walked out of the building.

"What are you doing with that armor? Hand it over!" Sarah said, it sounded like an order but instead the man grabbed his butter knife with his left hand, aiming at her.

"Good luck trying to hurt her with that" Gallows said, he made his way to Dusk to discuss something.

Sarah grabbed the armor with her left hand and tried to pull it out of his hand, instead the man carefully put the butter knife back in the side of his boxers and grabbed it the armor with both hands. Sarah placed her Laser Rifle on her back and also grabbed the armor with both hands.

"Oh come let go of it. It's mine, my precious!" the man said in a sort of ghoulified voice. He started pulling harder to no avail.

"What? No you let go, this armor belongs to the Brotherhood of Steel" She said while looking at the man who clearly didn't want to let go. She tried to use the weight of her own armor to pull.

The others of Lyons' Pride were talking to each other. Clearly making bets with each other on who would win. "I bet a 100 caps Sarah wins" Dusk said. "Bull, 200 that he wins" Gallows said. "Deal" Dusk said while shaking Gallows' hand.

After about five minutes the man looked at her with a serious look. Both of them were tired. The man sighed… "Aright, look…" He started. Sarah looked at him.

"I thought we agreed it's too small for you" the man said and used all his force to pull it out of her hands. Still to no avail.

"You don't even know my size!" she yelled at him, also using more force to pull. She accidentally pulled both the armor and the man of the ground and he fell on her.

"Ow! Come on, give it to me." He said, he used all his strength to lift both the armor and her up from the ground and started pulling again. Sarah let go of the armor and the man fell on the ground but stood up in a spilt second.

"You can't wear it anyway, I'm done." She said while using her hand to wipe some sweat of her forehead. She sighed slightly when Dusk shakes her head and walks away. Gallows was dancing in his armor.

"Yes I can" the man said proudly. He quickly inspected the armor was about to put it on his head.

"Don't!" Before Sarah could pull it off his head she heard a clicking sound. She took a step back gasping at how a man was wearing the power armor… on his head, upside down.

"Great, it's stuck!" the man started to panic and ran into a random direction. He accidentally fell on top of Initiate Reddin.

"What the-" Reddin didn't know what to think. A man wearing nothing but boxers fell on her. He tried to get back up when he heard a loud bump behind him.

"Get off m-" Reddin heard an explosion and didn't move. She didn't notice she held on to the man.

The man released a muffled grunt as he felt shrapnel go through his back and leg. He couldn't move since the initiate was holding on to him.

"Behemoth!" Sarah yelled, ordering everyone back to the building. She noticed that Reddin wasn't in the building. "Damn it!" Sarah thought to herself.

The Behemoth ignored the man and Reddin who were lying on the ground, instead it focused on the Pride in the ruined building. Lyons' Pride tried to draw its attention.

The man got up and started running again. The Behemoth immediately focused on the man who was running around like a headless chicken. Dusk notified Sarah that the Behemoth was distracted. Everybody looked at the man and slightly lowered their weapons. The man had stopped running, the buffout and med-x he had taken earlier had worn off. He barely dodged the large club the Behemoth had as he fell on the ground, hitting his head on a bench.

"Get the Fat-Man!" Reddin yelled, she started running around drawing its attention. Vargas picked up the Fat-Man and fired a round at the Behemoth, killing it with a single blow.

"Thankfully we didn't lose anyone" Sarah said. She moved towards Reddin and helped her up. "Ugh…" Reddin said and sighed a little.

"No Brotherhood losses you mean" Gallows said, he rolled the body of the man over showing the wounds on his leg and back. "He still alive?" Colvin asked while inspecting the wounds.

The man made another muffled sound. Trying to get back up but it didn't work. Instead he now tried to pull that armor off his head.

"Get him in there." Sarah ordered. When he was inside she carefully checked the wounds for shrapnel. "You crazy fool" she thought to herself. They managed to break open the armor and get it off his head. The man was unconscious.

The man woke up and tried to move, only he couldn't. Instead he was looking around in panic. "Whoa, calm now" Gallows said while putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Give him a sedative, we need to get the shrapnel out" Sarah order Colvin. Colvin walked out of the room and came back handing her the sedative. The man fell asleep, just before they could start getting shrapnel out a man walked down the stairs.

"Damn, I guess that kid from Vault 101 really is weird, like really weird." Three Dog said, he rarely comes down but he heard the Wanderer was here so he had to be sure.

"He's the Lone Wanderer?" Sarah asked in disbelief. Some of the Brotherhood were now talking to each other whispering. "It doesn't matter we need to get that shrapnel out" Gallows said to Sarah.

Suddenly his pip-boy activated by itself and played; "_And we've only just begun…_"

**Author's note: This was originally uploaded by my sister, unfortunately she had a terrible accident and is in a coma in the hospital. This is her beta script, completely unedited. I'm uploading this for her. I will soon start my own story.**


End file.
